


Crazy Good

by genee



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-27
Updated: 2006-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:16:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genee/pseuds/genee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless, unabashed, porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy Good

Sometimes Jared thinks about it, what it'd be like just him and Jeff, what they'd do, how it'd feel without Jensen there, too, but even in his head it's too fucking weird. Jeff's too intense, too grown, maybe, too _much_ , and Jared knows there's a reason why it's always the three of them whenever Jeff's on set, always, and why it's always fucking _right_.

Jensen balances them out in ways Jared didn't even know they needed; he makes Jared gasp and moan, his eyelashes brushing his cheek as he watches Jeff fuck Jared slow, slow, his voice raw and filthy in Jared's ear, biting soft and grinning up at Jeff, wicked gleam in his eye Jared knows is there. Knows, because he knows Jeff can't resist it, _won't_ resist it, will absolutely lean over to brush his knuckles across Jensen's cheek, palm open and slick fingers curled in, careful, but Jensen isn't, doesn't care, turns his face and breathes in deep, flicks his tongue out to taste, wrapping his lips around Jeff's little finger like it's his favorite thing in the whole world.

"Fuck," Jared moans, twists, Jensen's dick sliding in the groove of his spine and Jeff cursing low and sweet against Jensen's mouth, thrum of his voice, _fucking beautiful boys, fuck, oh fuck,_ as Jensen's fingers twist in Jeff's hair and Jared tips his head back to watch them kiss, open and hungry and Jeff so deep inside him it would hurt if he wasn't so far gone, so close, so fucking ready he almost wishes Jensen would slide down a little, slide his dick through the heat of Jared's ass, slippery and spread wide, Jared's thighs hitched high on Jeff's hips. Jensen's dick would feel so fucking good, dark wet head of it sliding against Jeff's with every thrust, sliding right up against Jared's hole, Jeff sliding in and out and Jensen's dick right there and the angle's all wrong now but he _could_ , he could have that, have _them_ , he just has to find the words.

"Fuck, fuck," Jared gasps, one of Jensen's hands sliding down Jared's belly and wrapping around his dick, jerking him like he's been doing it forever and Jared hears himself moaning way up high in his throat, a sound he knows he'll wish he never made, knows Jensen will tease him about forever, but he doesn't care, he can't, it's too damn good, Jeff's fucking him in earnest now, his eyes focused on Jared's and Jensen murmuring in his ear, promising Jared anything, everything, promising him whatever he wants, promising him _more_.

"Yeah," Jared says, finally, and, "Yes," and then once he starts he can't stop, the words keep coming, jumbled and thready and, "More, fuck, Jen, want you, want you to, want you inside me, too, both, both of you."

Jeff's eyes flash hot and dark and Jared knows Jensen's grinning wild now, knows it even before he feels Jensen fingers slide under his balls, before he hears Jensen say, "Oh, fuck yeah, J. We're gonna do that, baby, fuck you like that, both of us, wanna feel you around us so tight, so tight," Jeff's rhythm faltering and Jensen's fingers slipping lower, rubbing around his hole, around Jeff's dick, slippery and dirty and pressing against him, pressing _in_. Black sparks flash behind his eyes, so good, so good, and he still wants more of this, more of them, but there's no stopping it now, Jeff moaning his name and coming in thick spurts, one hand wrapped around the back of Jensen's head and kissing him hard, pressing them all together, Jensen's hips stuttering up and up and up, fingers digging into Jared's hips, wet heat pooling low on his back and then Jared's coming, too, hot splash of come on his shoulder, his chest, white heat spinning in his head and his breath all caught up in his throat, so crazy good Jared's afraid he might actually pass out.

He isn't sure, he might have, might still, but Jensen presses a soft kiss to his temple, his cheek, and Jeff breathes against his lips, scratch of his beard, his voice, "We got you, baby," he says, hardly moving at all now, slow steady pulses Jensen's hand follows, soothing over Jared's ribs, his chest, light scratch over his nipple and Jared shivers warmly in the afterglow, sleepy now, all wrapped up between them.  
   
   


\--END--


End file.
